Blinded Love
by amg2196
Summary: Instead of celebrating with cake at the end of Oracle Lois and Clark take a trip 22 years into the future.
1. Prologue

As Clark was sitting in the loft of the barn, thinking about Lana, a figure appears in the doorway.

"I thought you'd be outside Lana's door with binoculars by now." Lois called out. Clark glanced up, for that Lois earned the "look."

"Well I appreciate your concern but Lana and I are none of your business." Clark replied in a steady voice.

"Please, Smallville. I've had three ex's put under military surveillance. I'm hardly qualified to give out post relationship tact." she retorted, "But it's time for some tough love. Lana's going to move on." she added.

"She already has, with Lex." Clark replied. As Clark is walking off Lois sighs and says, "And it sucks. But you gotta trust your gut that you did this for a reason. Whatever reasons guys have for dumping hot, smart, fun girls these days." "Look give her some space Clark, your whole night-stalker routine, that is gonna ruin any good feelings that Lana has for you." Lois added plopping down on the couch beside Clark.

"If there are any." Clark put in morosely.

"Look, sometimes you gotta tuck your feelings away until it's the right time. Like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford." she begins.

"Except, I can't quite imagine there is anyone else out there." Clark replied.

"Ah, you never know Clark. Maybe when you finally crack open that piggy bank, you'll find that all this time you haven't been saving for a bike. You've been saving for a Harley." she finished.

Clark smirked, "There are times when I feel you don't know me at all. Then others where I think you know me better than anyone."

"Well that's what I'm here for Smallville, one save at a time." Lois said punching him lightly in the arm. She realized she had dropped her guard. Sure Clark is a nice guy, but farm boy? She loved Metropolis, the city is where she belonged. And Clark, "It's best he stays a friend." she thought nodding to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

After Lois punching him in the arm, Clark noticed that every time their conversations, may it be a heart-to-heart or banter, started inching past that familiar boundary, Lois always will deliver a swift punch to the shoulder or changed the subject in a desperate attempt to retreat from that boundary. Clark was brought back down to reality by Lois. "Clark? What's that?" She asked as she moved toward a light glowing on the table. By the time Clark realized what it was, Lois was reaching out toward the object. In less than a second Clark came to the realization that he was never going to reach her in time, at least not without the use of his superspeed. Clark jumped up hoping that she wasn't paying attention to him, Clark raced over towards her. And by either luck or fate he grabbed Lois' hand the second she touched the Legion Ring. All of a sudden, for both of them, the world went black.

_*Author's note: I didn't remember if Clark had the Legion Ring or not at this point, but it served its purposes and no this story isn't the AV, just pretend that this wasn't on the show because a certain person couldn't remember it happening. (be patient you'll see what I mean) Also this is shorter than the prologue, originally the prologue was apart of chapter one but in a___last minute_ decision I separated them*_


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh, Clark what happened?" Lois groans.

"I don't know." He said, also groaning, which was half-true. He knew they had traveled through time but he wasn't sure if it was to the past or to the future.

"Oh crap!" He hears Lois shout. "Smallville, look at the date!" The newspaper laying on the porch of the house read: February, 1 2027. "We are twenty-two years in the future." Lois said, her voice somewhere between shock and awe.

"It's nice to know that you can add and subtract, Lo." He said almost teasingly. Lois shoots him a deadly glare and is almost about to deliver a retort when they hear a voice from inside the loft. They follow the voice and as they turn the corner they see a girl. Not just any girl this girl was stunning Lois noticed right away. She had light brown hair that could almost be called blonde, an athletic build but not in a creepy body builder type, more like a girl who enjoyed some type of sport. And when the girl turned her head slightly, Lois noticed a big pair of blue-green eyes. When Lois caught sight of her eyes she winced mentally, at first she couldn't remember who had those eyes then it hit her. With all her restraint she holds back a gasp. Those eyes were Smallville's, they were a carbon copy of Clark's eyes. Lois grimaces as she imagines who the mother could be, the primary candidate was Lana, even though Lana showed up nowhere in the girl's features. As Lois was contemplating this Clark was thinking how strikingly similar to Lois the girl was, then it hit him like the blow of a wrecking ball to the gut. Lois married and had a gorgeous daughter with him. That thought hurt more than it should, they were only friends. For crying out loud, he was _just_ dating Lana. Lois was only his friend, wasn't she? Did he think of her as more than friends? They both said, "I think that's your daughter." at the same time. As they turned to glare at each other they missed the girl grab her guitar of the bed, play a chord and start singing. _"You don't have to call me and say you're sorry I'm already gone. You don't have to call me and break my heart each time I'm movin' on."_ She stops and scribbles the words down on a worn out pad of paper. Lois and Clark's mouth's hit the floor, they stare at the then turn in unison to each other and stare. All of the sudden the girl calls out, "Mom, Dad, you know that I know your there. I can hear you so don't try to scare me on my birthday and just say whatever's on your minds." They cautiously step around the corner and meet the girl's eyes. The girl's eyes widen as she takes in their appearance. Why do you guys look nineteen?" She asks nervously. "Ummm…." Clark begins.

"Because we are." Lois answers for him rolling her eyes. Clark stares at her, "What Smallville, no use in lying to the kid." Lois adds rolling her eyes once again. The girl glances at the Legion Ring Lois had slid on her finger.

"Wait, not the … but … you … oh crap!" She finally spits out. "Um, I guess you guys don't know me."

"You're darn tootin'" Lois interrupts. Clark mouthes _be nice and shut up_ to Lois and for once, she listens.

"Well I'm your daughter." The girl finished nervously wringing her hands

"Excuse me! You're what?" Lois and Clark yell.

"Yep. My name is Alaina Lane-Kent."

It was at this point Lois slumps to the floor and mumbles, "I have a kid?" In a small voice.


	4. Chapter 3

While Lois is collecting herself Clark asks, "Lane-Kent?" In a confused voice.

"Yeah, about that. Mom wanted to keep her last name but have yours as well so Lane-Kent she became." Alaina expressed brightly.

"So I'm married to Smallville? For how long now? How many kids do we have? What to they look like?" Lois asked firing off questions before getting an answer.

"Wow, lots of questions huh mom?" Alaina asked with an amused expression on her face.

"Well um … Do Clark and I … You know … Are we …?" Seeing Lois struggling Alaina chimed in. "Mom, I have never seen any two people more in love or as in love as you and dad are." She said gently.

"But me and Smallville?" Lois asked trying to look nonchalant, but Alaina saw the gleam in her eye and the tiniest twitch of a smile and that Lois' heart began to race even though Lois wasn't aware.

"Wow mom, I didn't know you had it that bad even back then." Alaina commented teasingly. Lois abruptly turned her head to look at her and glared. "Hey dad?" Alaina asked, "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure babe." Clark said, easily sliding into the fatherly role. What Clark didn't realise was that he either called her "babe" or "angel" this made Alaina smile to herself knowing that deep down he was the same guy as her "real" father. Alaina pulled Clark down the loft stairs, out the doors and around the corner away from the window in the loft, lest Lois get curious.

"Do you want to go away from mom to hear this?" Alaina asked.

"Umm, where to?"

"Follow me. Oh, and make sure you keep up but if you can't keep your mouth closed." Alaina said with a smirk.

"What?" Clark asked perplexed.

"What I'm trying to say is, your about to leave you in the dust. If your mouth is open, you're gonna eat it." Alaina laughed and supersped away. Clark was confused at how she could do this at first but then remembered that she was his daughter, of course she would be able to. He wondered what else she could do, as she was half-human and half-Kryptonian. He followed her to an empty cornfield. He decided to be the first one to break the silence but she spoke first.

"Just to let you know, I'm not good with uncomfortable silences." Alaina told him. Clark smiled, she was so much like her mother.

"What abilities do you have?" Clark asked.

"Hmm, let's see. Super-speed, super-hearing, heat-vision, x-ray vision, super-breath, I'm somewhat invulnerable, but I can't fly." She answered. "I can't fly _yet."_She amended quickly.

"How does Kryponite affect you?"

"Green causes me pain, like you. If I am exposed to it long my vision goes red and I go into an uncontrollable rage. Blue makes me human. Red takes away _most_of my inhibitions but not all. And black, the same as you. Gold makes me unstoppable but I'm the only one out of the eleven it benefits." She said not missing a beat.

Clark was so amazed that he stood there and stared at her in awe. Then it clicked. "Eleven?" He asked incredulously.

"They aren't all yours, don't worry." She says and pats his shoulder. "I think we should get back to mom before she realizes we left the farm." She says, pauses and adds, "But you have to tell her _everything_ when we get back and I mean _everything_." She turned when she heard Clark swallow audibly, she smiled and then sped away.


	5. Chapter 4

Alaina and Clark arrived at the barn and Lois immediately started asking questions. "So, how many times did I have to endure pain because of Smallville?"

Alaina laughed, "Only one-half the 'blame,'" she says while doing air quotes with her hands, "Falls on dad but you are equally guilty." Alaina smirked.

"Well how many times?" Lois asked somewhat annoyed.

"Okay, okay calm the heck down! Well, there's me, of course, and my twin brother Jonathan …"

"How old are you?" Lois questions eagerly. _Two kids_ she thought,_ not bad a boy and a girl_.

"We turned sixteen today, and if the text from dad, you from this time, is to be believed, it was precisely at 4:23 this morning and.." She began and glances at her cellphone. "And fourteen seconds." She finished glancing up at them.

"Of course, what did I expect, that he somehow became normal." Lois muttered.

"What does Jonathan look like?" Clark asked ignoring Lois. He was curious about his teenage son.

"Why don't you get a look for yourself?" Alaina said as she heard Jon outside. "Jon?" Alaina called out.

"Yeah sis'?" He yelled as he walked up the stairs and into view. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that accentuated his muscular form and worn-out blue jeans paired up with ratty old flip-flops. An all together slacker look, which surprisingly looked really nice on Jon. On anyone else, Lois swore it would be too homeless looking, but Jon she decided with a small nod could pull it off. Clark and Lois looked at each other in awe, they had two good-looking kids. Jon looked like Clark, same hair, same eyes, same adonis-like physique and all. Lois blushed when she realized how many details about Clark she actually knew and could point out in others. _In my defense_ she thought _they are exact replicas._

"Sorry, I was just doing my chores but super-" Alaina clamped her hand over his mouth successfully shutting him up for now.

"He has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth and he really doesn't have a filter so he speaks his mind." She said apologetically, looking pointedly at Clark to see if he understood what Jon was about to say and Clark nodded that he did.

"At least I show up in this kid somewhere." Lois mumbled.

"Wait, mom I thought that you liked that I look like dad…?" He asked, confusion and hurt written on his face.

"Umm, Jonny? Don't you notice something important?" Alaina asked.

"Wait … Mom, why is your hair blonde? And dad what happened to all your muscle?" Jonny said confusedly.

"Two words. Legion-" Alaina began to say.

"You guys touched the Legion Ring? Hasn't that thing caused enough trouble?" He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Jon, where are Ben and Greg?" Alaina asked remembering Jonny was watching them.

"They are in the kitchen coloring, don't worry." He replied.

"Can you please get them." Alaina asked.

"Okay, be back in a flash." Alaina shot him a dirty look so he went dow the stairs at a normal pace to avoid her anger.

"Who are Ben and Greg?" Clark asked curiously.

"Benjamin and Gregory are my adorable six-year-old brothers, you will absolutely die from cuteness, and if you don't die at least get your insulin ready or you'll go into a diabetic coma from the sweetness." Alaina laughed.

"So that's great four kids, two preg-" Lois started by Alaina interrupted. "There is Emma Lou also, who is-"

"What kind of hillbilly name is Emma _Lou?"_ Lois asks incredulously.

"Well, dad-"

"Of course, I should have known. Smallville." She muttered her nickname for Clark like it was an explicative.

"Hey I, for one, think it's a beautiful name." Clark said sincerely. It was about this time Jon strolled into the loft with a boy in each arm. Clark and Lois stared at the two little boys in amazement. Greg was cute with brown hair, like Lois' natural color and dark blue eyes. Whereas, Ben had white-blonde curls with bright baby blue eyes. Alaina knelt down with her arms out and the boys ran to her screaming, "Lainey!"

"Hey guys, how was kindergarten?" Alaina said as she picked them both up and positioned them more comfortably on her hips.

"Good!" They both said enthusiastically. The twins turned to Lois and Clark and turned back to Alaina and Jon with questioning eyes.

"That isn't mom and dad guys." Jon said.

"It looks like mommy and daddy." Ben stated clearly confused.

"Well, technically they are." Alaina said hoping it wouldn't confuse them.

"You mean they are from … The past?" The twins finished at the same time.

"Wow, y'all are really smart for six-year olds." Lois commented.

"Thanks momma." They said as they raced over to hug her legs. Lois could only smile. They were just too cute.

"Hey guys, race you to the house." Jon says.

The boys supersped out of the barn. Jon laughed, "Better go beat them before they break something." He winked then sped out faster than the little boys.

Lois' eyes practically bugged out of her head as she stared at the stairs. "How can y'all do that?" Lois asked nervously.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Alaina said laughing. Lois shot her a glare that would have melted the ice-age. "Well you see mom-" She was cut off by the shrieking of her phone. "It's Morgan, I gotta take this, looks like it's up to you dad." Alaina said feeling relieved.


	6. Chapter 5

"Who is-" Lois began.

"Talk to me." Alaina let out after slapping the speaker button on her phone.

"_You_, missy, need to come pick me up. This instant." Morgan sang out over the line.

"What do you mean?" Alaina asked in a mock innocent voice. Clark and Lois looked at each other in confusion.

"Look Morgan, we have a problem." Alaina said glancing at her "parents".

"That may be so, but more important. Why are you so sad?" She said sympathetically.

"How did you know? It's not like I told you yet, and do you need to tell me about some psychic powers?" Alaina asked.

"No psychic powers … I think. I do have a gift, called telepathy, and therefore, I know when you are, what's the word I'm looking for? Ah, distressed? Yes, distressed." She stated simply.

"You're right, it's Nolan." Alaina sighed.

"NOLAN EFFING WYATT! I'll boot him to Nebraska!" She screamed. Lois' eyes got huge and she mouthed to Clark _angry much?_

"Why? Who is Nolan Wyatt?" Clark asked.

"Uncle Clark. Why don't you remember who your daughter is dating?" Morgan quizzed and Alaina let out a sob. "Crap! Uncle Clark! Alaina, Alaina, sweetheart. Come get me please." She begged.

"Okay." Alaina said then hung up the phone. "Look guys give me five minutes."

Lois says, "If it's five minutes away, why can't she walk herself?" Alaina looked sharply at Clark. "Dad, I'll talk to Morgan at her house. Then I'll pick up Emma and we'll go to the mall. If you screw this up, I will beat the living snot out of you because technically, you aren't my father yet. And if you screw this up I won't exist!"

"Just like her mother." Clark said under his breath.

"SMALLVILLE! Do not throw me under the bus because you forget to mention the important things." Lois snapped back.

"As lovely as this conversation is going. I'm off." Alaina said walking towards the stairs.

Lois called out, "Mini-me you and I are going to have a heart-to-heart when you get back."

"Sure mom, no problem." She winked and sped off leaving Lois' mouth agape.

"Clark Jerome Kent! I blame you." Lois bellowed.

"What?" Clark asked trying, but failing, to sound innocent.

"I blame you for that girl's teasing because Lord knows she didn't get it from me." Lois replied in all seriousness.

"Oh look everybody, Lois Lane looks at herself under a rose-tinted glass." Clark mocked relieved that he had distracted her for now.

"Ha-Ha aren't you a regular comedian." Lois said rolling her eyes at Clark. "By the way, how in the _sam heck_ did that girl leave here so flipping fast." Lois asked watching Clark's reactions slowly, noticing that his eyes all but dropped off his face they opened so wide.

"What are you referring to?" Clark asked trying to gain time to compose himself.

"Clark." Lois said in a voice reserved for dogs that pled the carpet.

"Lois." Clark said in the same voice.

"Answer me. _Now."_ Lois all but growled the last part.

Clark sighed heavily, "Look Lois, I have some _special_ abilities."

"Clark, it's alright. You grew up in the meteor freak capital of the world, it's no surprise that you're a little different." Lois said softly.

"Lois, I'm not a meteor freak." Clark replied.

"Then how the _hell_ do you explain the fact that the girl just, whooshed away faster than any Olympic runner?"

"You see. I am … From …" Clark said stumbling over his words.

"Spit it out. It's time you told me the big secret." Lois said practically whispering the last part.

"Okay, Lois. You see, I'm from another planet." Clark said hesitantly.

"I was being serious, you don't have to lie. If you don't trust me don't tell me." Lois replied sadly.

"I was being completely serious." Clark said.

"Oh yeah? Where are you from? Jupiter?" Lois asked teasingly.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton, it exploded when I was a baby. My father Jor-El, was a renowned scientist on Krypton and had scientific evidence that the planet would explode. The council however, chose not to believe him and told him he couldn't leave the planet or he would be put in the Phantom Zone. The Phantom Zone is like Alcatraz, you go there to die in prison, but it's ten times worse. Anyways, Jor-EL and my mother Lara didn't want me to die, so they built me a spaceship. Then they sent me to Earth, right before their deaths." Clark finished sadly.

Lois remembered one night they had been having a movie marathon and after the third movie Clark fell asleep. She remember distinctly this was after Jonathan's death, Clark had a nightmare and before flopping off the couch, he yelled "Jor-El." in a strangled cry.

"You are being completely and utterly serious, aren't you?" Lois asked.

"As a heart-attack." Clark said sadly.

"So my kids are half _alien_?" She asked. "That's so, cool!" Lois finished shouting.

Clark's head shot up fast, hoping she wasn't teasing him, she wasn't. Clark sighed and realized everything was going to be okay. _For now_ his less confident side added. _Bring it on_ was all he could think of.


	7. Chapter 6 Part One

—-meanwhile—-

As Alaina sped off to Morgan's she reflected on the time she learned she had powers.

*FLAHBACK*

"Daddy, Jonny pushed me down again." A three year old Alaina whinned.

"Jonathan, you should know better. We aren't mean to ladies. You wanna wrestle, you come see daddy." Clark said for what had to be the tenth time this week. It seemed Jonathan was going through a phase, _I need to work on this,_he thought to himself.

"Dadda you don' unde'stan'," Jonny yelled in defense. He said this using what his mother referred to as the 'cute voice'- completely adorable and hard to resist. It was an unspoken fact between Clark and Lois that problems of the past were a sitch. Raising twins however, is like taking on King Kong with your bare hands, practically with their cousin Morgan were cut short because Jonnny liked to test the water with anyone smaller than he was. Morgan was the center of her parents world, what Oliver and Kara failed to realize was Morgan knew this too. Whenever she was bullied, she didn't have to fight back or tattle. Morgan had a wail that put any toddler to shame, so when bullied she would let out a wail that would deafen dogs three counties over. The way Oliver responded you would think he was the one with super-speed, rather than his wife. Jonny's habit continued and at the age of six he was somewhat more subdued. Jonathan knew the punishment of pushing people down, but he would have to learn the hard way when someone pushed back. While Alaina and Morgan were playing house, while their mothers watched from the porch, when Jonny walked up. As he walked toasted Alaina she took off, as fast as an Olympic runner, to the other side of the yard. Target missed, Jonny turned towards Morgan. Lois, regaining her composure after Alaina's departure, stood to her feet to grab her son.  
>"No, wait. I want to she how she reacts." Kara stated. "What? Don't give me that look I'm curious."<br>"Jonny I'm warning you, take another step in my direction and you'll regret it." Morgan stated simply.  
>"What are you going to do?" Jonny taunted. "You're just a stupid girl." Lois and Kara held their breath as Jonny made a production of taking a step in Morgan's direction. Morgan's brilliant green eyes flashed with anger and she shot him a look that chilled him to the bone.<br>"You will back up a step _now_." She said in a deadly calm voice. Lois and Kara glanced at each other in shock. Morgan didn't say much because she was very shy. They only people she talked to were her mom, her dad, and Alaina, her and Alaina finished each others sentences and acted more like twins than Alaina and Jonathan. About twenty seconds later Morgan turned around and that is when Jonny started creeping up behind her again. She spun around when she saw his shadow and did what could only be interpreted as a growl, which Jonny would later remember as making her sound like an adorable kitten.  
>Before Jonny could shove her over Morgan yelled, "JONATHAN RYAN KENT! I am sick of you picking on me! I warned you." he froze in the process of pushing her shoulder and glanced at her to she what she meant. Her hand shot up and she pinched his arm.<br>"Ow!" He screamed. "What was that for?" He demanded.  
>"That is what you asked for you big bully." she said. Lois and Kara watched her skip off to find Alaina with their mouths agape. Morgan hardly ever lost her cool, she was always the calm level-headed girl in the group.<br>"Mommy, when did I ask for that?" Jonny practically sobbed not used to having people get payback.  
>A hugely pregnant Lois got up to console her hysterical son and explain to him that if he couldn't take it he can't dish it out. Finally, after realizing a girl had made him cry he stopped immediately. "Jonny, let me see sweetheart." Lois said in a soothing voice. Jonny held up his arm and Lois screamed, "Clark!" Seeing as his wife was about to pop he was there in an instant, worried about the baby.<br>"Lo, what is it?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
>"I think the kids have powers." She replied.<br>"Huh?" Was all he could muster.  
>"Well Jonathan can hear exceptionally well. He over heard me talking to his teacher about homeschooling him until he was over the pushing thing and cried for an hour about how he just couldn't leave his friends. Alaina was just running at warp speed. As in like put my six year old against that Olympic gold medalist and he seems like a doddering old grandpa. And well I think Morgan has enhanced strength because she just pinched Jonny and it looks like a professional boxer gave him the bruise." Lois stated.<br>Kara's head snapped up, "What? Impossible."  
>"Come look for yourself." Lois challenged.<br>"And we thought normal twins were bad." Clark muttered too low for even Jonny to hear.

*END FLASHBACK*


	8. Chapter 6 Part Two

Alaina arrived at Morgan's minutes later, and jumped through the open window. "You will not believe who showed up at my house." Alaina said as her feet hit the carpet in Morgan's bedroom.

Morgan glanced up from her book, "Was it Nolan?" She asked.

"Well, no." Alaina hedged. _I so don't want to talk about this, I mean we just broke up like a few hours ago._Alaina thought._ I wonder if Morgan will leave it be, fat chance._She thought bitterly.

"Oh so your trying to distract me?" Morgan said in a mock angry tone. Alaina noticed that she had an amused glint in her eye._ What the heck,_ Alaina thought. _It's obviously over with why not talk to her and get advice._

"Fine." Alaina snapped exasperated, she knew Morgan would get her way in the end; her quiet friend didn't have to say anything she could give you a look and you would spill your guts. Of course Alaina knew she had to act like she gave it up of her own free will or Morgan would never let her live it down, seeing as they had no problems teasing each other when the mood struck.

"Sit." Morgan said motioning toward her beanbag. As I plopped down she asked, "So what's the story? You know I hate secrets, unless of course they are my own." Morgan finished with a smile. Alaina knew her friend wasn't curious for the sake of gossip points, she just enjoyed giving advice and in order to do that she need to know the situation.

"Well, you know how they say 'Opposites Attract'?" Alaina asked.

"Mhmm, what about it?"

"Well, if it weren't for my parents I am most positive that I would believe it to be a big pile of bull." Alaina spit out.

"You're saying?" Morgan asked confused.

"What I'm saying is, Nolan is my opposite right?" Alaina asked her voice unsure.

"I don't know, is he?" Morgan replied.

"Way to be cryptic Morgan. Trust you to be the person to give me advice when I don't want it and not when I do." Alaina all but snarled in her frustration.

"Down girl. You want advice? I'll give you advice." Morgan replied with a smirk. "If you like him, and if he's a gentleman, and he makes you a better person, I say go ahead."

"Morgan, have I ever told you that you are absolutely brilliant? Well you are the best. Of course I'm not over him but I realized that him apologizing and saying he loves me doesn't necessarily make it true, y'know? I mean I know I need to move on but what I can't get over is the fact we have so much history." Alaina said, her voice turning into a whine at the last part.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You want to date him? By all means go ahead, you'll be back together by the end of the month." Morgan replied in a dead monotone, frustrated because her friend didn't realize that she and Nolan were not meant to be.

"Morgan. I'm serious! Take me seriously." Alaina practically yelled.

"Fine. Okay, do you want to do the whole 'breakup-and-then-get-back-together' thing every month?" Morgan asked. Alaina shook her head. "No? Of course not! He is … He is … He is like your … LANA!" Morgan said yelling the last part.

"Where?" Alaina shouted jumping up and running across the room.

"No, no, not here."

"Where is she then?" Alaina asked.

"No, what I mean is Nolan is like your 'Lana'."

"What in the, 'H' 'E' double hockey sticks are you talking about?" Alaina asked mystified.

"Thanks for remembering Juliet is next door. Okay, what I'm saying is you are 'Clark' and Nolan is 'Lana'." Morgan replied slowly.

"Who is 'Lois'?" Alaina asked curiously.

"'Lois' is out there in the world, you just gotta find that person. Preferably before you die."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Alaina replied sarcastically.

"No problem, Sergeant Sarcastic. All in a days work." Morgan said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, fine. I won't be stupid and take him back, happy?"

"Exceptionally so." Morgan said with a smile.

"Now that you are happy can we focus on my problem?" Alaina asked.

"Yes ma'am." Morgan replied in a country twang.

"Alright," Alaina began. She made her voice sound high and breathless, like a Southern Debutante. "Well, it would seem that Clark and Lois, who are twenty or so, who are also obviously not my parents yet, came here, by using the Legion Ring. And five minutes ago I got a text from my 'real' dad saying, _be prepared for your birthday present, I love you angel_."

"Shoot. Okay well, we need to get over there and figure this out." Morgan whisper-yelled.

"Clark has to tell Lois about his powers." Alaina said solemnly.

"Wait, what year are they from?"

"2009." Alaina replied not missing a beat.

"But they get married in 2011, how long did your dad keep it a secret?" Morgan screamed in what only could be described as a banshee-like wail.

"I know, so we are party outfit shopping. Then we will pick up Emma and head home to finish setting up and we need to practice at least and hour before the party." Alaina replied.

"Practice, yes because Toxic Love is playing this evening baby! Okay let me get some cash from dad." Morgan said walking towards the stairs. As they head down the stairs Morgan says, "Your 'Lois' will be at the party so dress nice."

"Wha? How? Who? When?" Was all Alaina could get out.

"I'm guessing that was a who. 'Lois' as in your other half, you know how I explained it earlier." Morgan replied in a mock dutiful whisper.

"No, really, who is it." Alaina begged.

"If I told you, you would never believe me. Resulting in you dying old and alone." Morgan replied throwing a fist against the door.

"Why does your dad have a three-foot thick metal door to his office, again." Alaina asked while they listened to steel ringing.

"That is because bad people try to take his paper work. So this is like the vault of important stuff. And because of that my mother isn't allowed to rip the door off to make him do the dishes." Morgan said giggling about the last part.

"Did you just put a dent in my door?" Oliver asked opening the door. Morgan glanced at the fist sized dent in the door.

"Nope. I'm worried dad, when is the last time you got your eyes checked." Morgan asked trying to avoid getting in trouble and having her father forbid her from going to Alaina and Jon's 'Sweet Sixteen'.

"Everyone, including Lois, make me feel like a dainty little girl sometimes." Oliver said sadly, causing Morgan and Alaina to giggle furiously.

"I'm just here for money." Morgan replied putting her hands up, pleading innocent.

"Ah, I should have known. You only love me for my money." Oliver teased.

"Not true daddy." Morgan said giving him a peck on the cheek after grabbing the money out of his hand. "Love you daddy!" Morgan shouted running up the stairs.

"Let's go." Alaina said as they left the house.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize for the crappy chapter ahead of time. So far chapter 8 is MUCH better. And if you have any questions about the families I will answer them next chapter, I finally realized that none of you know what is going on in my head so I have to write it out. Sorry again.

After picking out the perfect outfits, Morgan and Alaina headed to the Middle school to pick up Emma. The highschool was on break so it was Alaina and Jonathan's their job to get their siblings and watch them. After getting Emma, they headed back to the Kent Farm.

"Alaina, could we talk?" Lois asked the second they walked through the door. Alaina had explained the parent situation to Emma so she wasn't shocked and even sat by Lois on the couch

"Hey, could we talk after the party, we have to get ready." Alaina asked.

"Uh, sure thing kiddo." Lois replied a little less than smoothly.

Morgan and Alaina headed up to Alaina's room and Alaina quizzed sitting down, "Do you need to tell me something?"

"Um, no?" Morgan said uncertainly.

"What do you mean 'no'? Are you lying? You sly dog." Alaina laughed.

"Wait, what are we referring to?" Morgan asked confused.

"Morgan." Alaina cried frustrated.

"I'm sorry. Just tell me what you're talking about." Morgan begged.

"I. Know. Who. You. Like. And-"

"Shut up!" Morgan shouted cutting her off.

"Why, by flipping out like that you just proved that it is true." Alaina said triumphantly.

"Yes it's true Skyler is adorable. What's not to like?" Morgan said hoping to confuse her friend and end the conversation.

"Not so fast slick. You know who I mean, and it isn't my dog. I'm talking about Ja-"

"Shhhh! You crazy person! Hello, he practically lives here, moron." Morgan whispered.

"Don't you think I know that?" She countered quickly.

"Yeah, I know." Morgan replied.

"Of course I know. He is my twinbrother's _best_friend for crying out loud. Who's the moron now?" She yelled

"He practically lives here." Morgan whispered.

"Aren't you smart." Alaina said sarcastically.

"No, he is probably here. As in he probably heard." Morgan said in a broken whisper.

"Oh, that? He isn't here he left with Jonathan to get a new set of drum sticks guitar picks, haha that rhymed, and then they are heading to Gotham to help Nathan set up." Alaina said.

"Really? Morgan replied in a hopeful tone.

"Yes you goof. Like I said they are going to go set up the party, which we need to get ready for in about twenty minutes. But first, spill it chica." She said the last part in such a goofy way that Morgan began smiling.

"Okay, I like Jared." Morgan replied after gathering all her courage. The part where she said he practically lived at the Kent farm was true. Jared's parent's owned the neighboring farm about a mile off and Jared was always hanging with Jonathan at his home.

"No dip Sherlock." Alaina said sarcastically.

"Well that was actually the first time I told anyone, smarty." Morgan drawled. For that she got the 'look', "Man if looks could kill." Morgan said laughing.

"Mor-" Alaina started.

"Save it, I'll start talking. Hmm let's see, I believe I realized I liked him last Thanksgiving." Morgan began.

*FLASHBACK*

Thanksgiving began how Morgan thought it would.

"Morgan Elaine Queen! I swear if you don't get your rear out of bed I will drag you out by your ear." Her mother yelled up the stairs for the fifth time this morning.

"Mother, it's six in the morning and I have no school." Morgan moaned back shoving her face in the pillow trying to fall back asleep.

"Oliver, do you recall what your first-born asked me last night?" Her mother asked her father, loud enough to hear her through the pillows Morgan had shoved on her face.

"Why yes dear. Our darling daughter asked to be woken up at five forty-five, on this fine morning." Her father replied.

"Daddy, I can _hear_the twinkle in your eye. If you suppress the laughter any longer you are going to rupture something." Morgan yelled, rolling off the bed with a thud that shook everything on her dresser. Apparently that sent him over the edge, dad guffawed and Morgan heard Julie's tinkling laugh join in and Eric, _bless him_, Morgan thought as he walked in her room to check on her.

"What happened?" Eric asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well, I thought it would be effective in waking me up." Morgan shared honestly. That comment got a cheeky smile, that only little boys could give, out of Eric.

Downstairs her mom snorted then yelled, "AHHH! HOT COFFEE!" She wailed in agony. After that everyone joined in on the laughter and Morgan got ready to head to the Kent farm to help Grandma Martha cook.

*Kent Farm 9am*

After having an amazing breakfast cooked by gramma, she snapped into drill sergeant mode.

"Clark, Lois, Kara, and Oliver. You are cleaning and decorating the barn. Clark and Kara, I realize this can be done super quickly, refrain from doing so. I want this done _properly_." Gramma barked out.

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

"Chloe and jimmy, you are shopping for decorations and new tables. After last year's fiasco of Alaina throwing Jonathan into all my tables we need some more." Gramma called out. They bowed their heads in submission walking to the car, no one crossed gramma when she was in her _serious_ mood.

"Bruce, would you mind manning the grill?"

"On it." He replied.

"Diana, you are on baby-sitting duty."

"But I wanna help." She pouted.

"Sweetheart, by watching the rugrats you help so they aren't under our feet. Oh and you keep the little princess safe." Gramma added the last part patting her hugely pregnant stomach.

"Yes Martha." Diana replied with a sigh and ambled off to the play room.

"BRUCE!" Gramma bellowed.

"Ma'am?"

"Help your wife to the playroom." After she finished yelling this at Bruce she put on a grandmotherly smile and turned to the kids. "Emma, Greg, Ben, Levi, and Owen. You are all free to go play. Cara and Emily, would you mind going and collecting wildflowers to make this house pretty? And afterwards feel free to swim just be dry by four that's when we are having dinner. Percy, Athena, and Hanna. You are on the dessert, it may not seem like it but Lois and Jonathan both have a _huge_ sweet-tooth and are bound to eat all of it." They all walked off to do their various jobs. She turned to the older kids, "Nathan, Jonathan, Alaina and Morgan. You all are on cooking duty."

"Uhm, Gramma?" Jared asked quietly.

"Yes dear?"

"My parents are fighting again and my dad has already headed to the bar and my mom isn't in such a good mood. Mind if I help put?" Jared asked a little shy, Martha usually wasn't around when his parents went at it, sometimes he was even in the middle of it which resulted in him staying at the Kent farm until his mother called crying. Jared wasn't too upset by it, Lois and Clark treated him like their own kid and he felt plenty loved, he knew he wasn't missing out on much because the Kent's were his real family. He was just plopped in the wrong family tree.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't have it any other way. You can cook also." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He grinned. It was at this moment Morgan realized what a great smile he had and how his eyes crinkled in an adorable way when he laughed as he began goofing off with Jonathan. _I did_not _just think that_, Morgan thought horrified.

"Gramma, you forgot me." Juliet declared.

"Oh my, it seems I did Julie. How about you and I supervise all these hooligans and be taste-testers, hmm?" Gramma replied.

"Hoo-ray!" Juliet shouted, jumping up and down.

*2 hours later*

"I challenge you to a duel." Jonathan said with a laugh.

"Are we really gonna fight with asparagus?" Jared said with a glint in his eye.

"Why yes, yes we are." Jonathan replied.

"Oh it's on." Jared yelled grabbing for an asparagus "sword."

Morgan and Alaina watched as Jonathan and Jared duked it out and after five minutes Nathan joined in, and after ten they were all on the floor laughing.

The war only ended because Alaina grabbed a "sword" and hit Nathan straight in the gut and he yelled, "OH I'VE BEEN HIT." And he staggered to the floor.

Jonathan put his foot on his chest and yelled, "I am the MAN!"

"Well, has the 'man' cooked the stuffing, or anything for that matter?" Gramma called out in a stern voice.

They all snapped to attention, "Well, um, no ma'am we aren't done quite yet. We almost are though." Jared said, saving everyone else's behind as they were at a loss for words.

"Mhmm." Gramma said in a tone that meant _I'm not half stupid, get this done or else._

"On it." Alaina and Nathan said at the same time. Morgan watched curious of the fact that Alaina blushed after both she and Nathan glanced at each other and looked away awkwardly.

"I need to go talk to mom." Alaina declared while walking towards the barn. After she left Nathan went and started cooking that left Morgan, Jonathan, and Jared to sit awkwardly.

"So, we haven't talked in forever." Jonathan and Jared said at the same time to Morgan.

"I suppose we haven't." Morgan replied.

"So what have you been up to?" Jared asked.

"Well, my dad is teaching me archery. You know, learning how to shoot a bow and arrow." Morgan said nonchalantly.

The boy's eyes got huge and Jared was the first to get his voice back after their excitement. "That is so freaking cool! You have got to teach us how to do that."

"Boys are so weird." Morgan said mournfully while rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? I think girls are the weird ones." Jonathan said defensive.

"Touché. I mean we have cooties you know." Morgan said in all seriousness.

"We need to hang out more. I forgot how much I love your weird humor, Morgan." Jared said laughing.

Morgan blushed and said, "Gee, thanks. That was a compliment, right?" _I did_not _just blush._Morgan thought to herself.

"Morgan, where is my daily saying?" Alaina asked as she waltzed into the room.

"Huh?" Jonathan and Jared said looking at each other in confusion

"Morgan usually always says a funny quote or a deep saying. It makes my day, Morgan out with it girl." Alaina said.

"Hmm, okay, let's see … Life is like-"

"I know! I know! It's life is like a box of chocolates. You know, Forrest Gump?" Jonathan yelled.

"Um, no. Life is like an artichoke, I don't know why it just is."

"What?" Jonathan and Nathan asked completely befuddled.

"It's one of those cryptic things that Morgan says, if she didn't she wouldn't be Morgan." Jared replied, blushing slightly. Morgan blinked rapidly and caught his eyes as they flashed to her face where they widened and dropped to the table.

"Yeah, um, I'll go cook some food and stuff." Morgan said awkwardly as she walked to the stove. _I cannot like Jared Collins. He's just a friend._ Morgan thought. _He blushed,_ a little voice told her. _Great, now I'm hearing voices. This is just too weird._Morgan thought berating herself

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Ooh la la." Alaina sang out once Morgan told her the whole story.

"You do realize you can't tell him, right?" Morgan asked quickly.

"What? No, you guys could date." She smiled.

"What part of 'just friends' don't you understand?" Morgan said with a heaving sigh.

"I'm telling Lois, she is gonna hook you up with some outfits. Oh! and shoes, lets not forget about a good pair of shoes." Alaina said babbling now.

"Um, we have to get ready!" Morgan squeaked out. _Brilliant excuse, you idiot_. Morgan thought to herself.

"True, we'll tell her after the party then."

"Lettuce get ready then. Get it?" Morgan said with a smile.

"I get it you goof. Just get ready will you?" Alaina said while stifling a smile herself.


	10. Author's Note

Hi everybody! *waves*  
>So I REALLY appreciate the comments. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that someone other than myself enjoys the story. Sorry for not putting comments at the top (I'm new to writing on fanfiction so just bear with me). My friend Morgan and I are writing this together and having a blast so hope you like it! Also, I would appreciate it if you told me things I could do differently in the future to make the story better. I also noticed that some of you think Alaina is like Lana, as a die hard Clois fan that is the last thing I want, so I would greatly appreciate it if you told me why you think she is like Lana, I thought I was channeling Clark with the tears...(and to be quite honest I would cry in that position too)<p>

Oh and I want to know who your favorite character(s) are and why you like them; whether it's because you are like them or because they are funny, I just really want to know.

I'm working on Chapter 8, so far it is the longest and I lost what I had written so I either have to find it or rewrite it and then finish it up, so bear with me. Plus I'm Set Manager for my school's play THE SOUND OF MUSIC this week so im super busy but hopefully I will either find chapter 8 or it will be up this weekend. Thanks!  
>-amg2196<p> 


	11. Chapter 8 Part One

A/N: I keep forgetting to say this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SMALLVILLE. Obviously I own what I wrote but the original people I do not. Also these songs were not written by me, so I DO NOT own them. So don't sue me people.

"Alright Lois, we're gonna head to the party. Be back by lunch tomorrow." Alaina said as she and Morgan headed to the door.

"Woah, woah, woah. Tomorrow?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Yeah I mean, it's gonna be in Gotham at the Wayne mansion-" Alaina began.

"Your party is gonna be at a _mansion?_Way to party in style." Lois said impressed.

"Well it's either there or the farm." Alaina pointed out.

"But, I mean, a _mansion_, how much did it cost?" Lois asked.

"Nothing, the Wayne's are like family. And if it were free, where would you rather have your Sweet Sixteen, at a farm in Smallville or a mansion in Gotham?" Alaina questioned.

"Mansion." Lois answered right away.

"Exactly, so lunch tomorrow you and I can chat." Alaina stated as she headed for the door.

"Can I come too?" Lois practically begged.

"Seriously? You want to go to a sixteen year olds birthday party?" Alaina asked bemused.

"No, well actually, yes. Please." Lois asked.

"Okay. We have to go through everyone in the 'family' though." Alaina told her.

"Can I get looks too?" Lois asked.

"Sure, in our family there's obviously me. Alaina Lane-Kent, vivid green eyes dirty light brown hair to my waist, as you can see. And baby I got a swimmer's body." Alaina said giving a hip shimmy at the last part. "Jonathan, complete carbon-copy of dad, er, Clark. Emma, black pin-straight hair with hazel eyes. Greg has light brown hair and sky blue eyes. Ben has white blonde cherub curls with blue eyes. Got that?" Alaina asked.

"Yes, I've seen all of them." Lois said rolling her eyes.

"Ages?" Alaina asked.

"You and Jon are sixteen, Emma is ten, and Ben and Greg are six." Lois said triumphantly.

"Okay, Queen family-" Alaina began.

"Oliver Queen the billionaire? We know him? To who?" Lois asked shocked.

"Oliver married Kara, Clark's cousin." Alaina answered.

"Oh, okay." Lois said stowing that little tidbit away to use against Smallville later.

"Okay Morgan will be sixteen May 29. She has brown hair with blonde streaks-" Alaina began.

"They're natural." Morgan stated quickly.

"Of course, how could I forget. Oh and I am _so_jealous of her hair, she has perfect ringlets. She also has piercing green eyes." Alaina said.

"Actually, my eyes have flecks of gold." Morgan added.

"What's the difference?" Lois asked bluntly.

"The difference is it's prettier." Morgan muttered.

"Emily is her sister who is twelve. She has sunny blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Her brother is Eric, who is eight. He has brown hair, that is always in an unruly mop, and he has chocolate-brown eyes. And her youngest sister is Juliet, she only responds to Julie. She has strawberry blonde hair with violet gray-eyes."

"Go on." Lois pestered.

"Okay, Wayne family, Bruce and Diana (Prince). Their oldest is seventeen, his name is Nathan. He has curly jet-black hair with piercing blue eyes. Then they have twins, Percy and Athena, who are fifteen. Percy has brown hair and sea-green eyes. Athena has blonde hair with blue-green eyes. And they recently had a baby, Eloise who is one month old. I swear the kid was born with hair, she is a brunette and as far as we can tell she will have one blue eye and one green eye. She is completely adorable, then again all babies are adorable. And next would be the Olsen family."

"Olsen? As in Jimmy Olsen?" Lois asked.

"Yes, Jimmy married Chloe."

"As in my cousin?" Lois shrieked.

"Yes Lois, they have Hanna who is fifteen. She is a blonde and has green eyes. Then Cara, who is eleven, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there is Levi, he is seven, he has strawberry-blonde locks and has blue eyes. Oh and last but certainly not least, little Owen who is five. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes."

"Anyone else?" Lois asked.

"Well, there is Jonny's best friend Jared Collins. Jared has auburn hair and emerald eyes, yes they actually look like the dark emeralds they are so cool, and he is sixteen also. Oh and then there is my ex-boyfriend who I mistakenly invited, though he wasn't my ex at the time. His name is Nolan Wyatt. He has honey blonde hair and has blue eyes. Oh and he is seventeen." Alaina added.

"Did she mention that the guy is a complete douche, excuse my French. What? It's actually French, it means shower, but I didn't mean that he is a shower. I actually meant the english version." Morgan said.

"Haha, I like this kid." Lois said smiling.

"Yep, I'm a regular comedian." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Wait, what am I wearing and how the heck are we getting to Gotham?" Lois asked.

"You can wear some of your future clothes, after five kids you didn't get too fat. And the other is for me to figure out." Alaina said with a smile.

*UPSTAIRS IN FUTURE LOIS' CLOSET*

"This stuff is popular?" Lois asked uncertain.

"Yeah just pick something out." Alaina said exasperated. They had been in here for fifteen minutes and Lois _still_wasn't satisfied with anything.

"Look, I'll pick you out something. And then we'll go to the party. We cannot be late." Morgan said. Morgan picked out black jeans, a cream short-sleeve turtle neck and hot pink, satin pumps. "Happy?" Morgan questioned.

"Alaina, I have to admit you kids have some good taste, but turtle neck?"

"Oh hush, dad says you look hot in it. I heard him the first time you wore it." Alaina said rolling her eyes. Lois noted that the kid acted just like her. _Good, the Kent family needs some spunk._Lois thought to herself.

"Really, he said I look hot?" Lois asked uncertain.

"Oh come on! It fits all the right curves, even the Clark from your time will think you're smokin'." Morgan said reassuringly.

"You're right. Now, how do we get there?" Lois asked.

"Well, where is Clark. He is going to have to take you, Alaina is giving me a piggy-back ride because I don't have my super-speed yet."

"He said he wasn't to see the barn." Lois said with a shrug.

"I'll get him." Alaina said and sped off to find him. She found him in the loft looking through all her mom's old photo albums. "Da-Clark?"

"Wha?" Clark said surprised, he didn't hear her arrive.

"My birthday party is in Gotham at the Wayne mansion and Lois wants to come. Can you carry her?"

"Uh, sure thing babe." Clark said setting the album down.

"Fantastic."

"Okay Lois, how am I carrying you?" Clark asked completely nervous no way he could carry her. He always liked Lois but now knowing that they end up married. What was Lois thinking, he wished mind reading was a power.

"Bridal-style of course. I'm not piggy-backing Smallville." Lois said rolling her eyes.

"To the party!" Alaina yelled and sped off.

*Gotham: Wayne Mansion: 6:45*

Nathan was pacing back and forth, he wasn't upset or even angry. He was anxious, anxious because she wasn't here yet. Anxious because he realized that he loved her. He wasn't quite sure when he became aware of this. They used to hate each other, they were always fighting, but little by little they had come extremely close. Nathan was the only person, besides Morgan, that she would open up and share what was on her heart. And it was always about the same person, Nolan Wyatt. It reminded Nathan of Lois and Clark's 'roadblock' as they called it now. Lana Lang and Clark had dated on and off for years after he met Lois before they finally became a couple. Nathan hoped it didn't take three more years of this though. This in no way meant that Alaina had stopped teasing him, she was relentless. Now of course you can't just go around proclaiming your undying love to friends. Well, you could but there are only three options that come with that. 1) You could lose a friend. 2) They call you crazy and it becomes awkward. Or 3) They feel the same way. Well isn't it peachy? And anyway, how do you go up to your best friend's little sister and say 'I love you' cause most likely you'd end up with a black and blue face. Of course when you realize you might just love someone completely and totally and then you get a text from her best friend saying _Nolan and Alaina are dating again *rolls eyes*_ can you understand how that could be your undoing? And this evening getting another text from Morgan precisely a month later saying _They broke up again and if I get a say they will never date again. I'll delete this so Alaina won't see it. I know you like her, and I believe in my heart of hearts that she feels the same, of course that may be hard to believe. But I'm going to give you some advice, still don't mention it to her. She's a stubborn thing as you know and well she is going to need a friend now, be a good friend and then later tell her. Got me?_ Of course understanding this I mean, deep down I understand that on some basic level. But she could date anyone for all I care, except that Nolan guy, she needs to be treated like a princess not some useless thing you use when there is nothing better. I don't like him not one bit. Nathan thought this all in a huff while still pacing.

"Nathan, would you mind helping me?" The Clark from this time asked.

"Uh, sure. With what." Nathan asked drumming his fingers against his leg, _stupid nervous habit._ He thought with a slight grimace.

"Alaina and Jonathan's presents." Clark said with a smile.

"Okay."

*15 minutes later*

As Nathan mingled with the guests and wondered what exactly Jonny and Jared were doing he caught sight of four figures gracefully walking into the room. His eyes first caught a younger version of Clark dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Then they dropped to a younger Lois, who was wearing a cream top and black jeans. He then he saw Morgan who winked and inclined her head in Alaina's direction. _Wow,_ was all Nathan could think. Alaina's long light brown locks were left to curl around her face and her eyes stood put from her face beautifully. She was wearing a strapless red top that had a ring of silver beads under the bodice, studded blue jean shorts, a belt that had a buckle that was the house of El crest (or the Superman symbol) she had on yellow cowboy boots and slung across her back was her blue electric guitar. She smiled when she saw Nathan and made her way towards him.

"Hey, Gotham." Alaina said teasingly as he struggled to form a sentence while having trouble forming a coherent thought.

"Not bad, Metropolis." He managed but lacking any teasing tone.

"Well, not all of us have a billionaire dad, Batboy, but at least I inherited the Lane fashion sense." She said and smiled.

"I hate that." Nathan groaned.

"Oh really now? Well I do believe I want to sing." Alaina said with a wicked grin.

"I'm afraid to ask what the grin is for." Nathan said.

"Oh why ever would you be afraid. All I meant was you Batboy are going to sing with me." Alaina smiled.

"Don't call me that." Nathan groaned, it made him feel like a four-year old _boy._

"What, Batboy? Fine if it bothers you, Batgirl."

"You did _not_just say that." Nathan said shocked.

"What did I not say, Batgirl?" Alaina smirked.

Nathan heaved a sigh, "Do you want to sing or not?"

"Yes, let's go, but me first of course." Alaina said walking towards the stage.

*JARED'S POV*

Jared stood with Jonny at the door greeting guests. Jonny was such a crazy guy and he was hilarious to boot.

"Okay, no one's here I can dance." Jonathan said dancing like a crazy man.

"Jon, Johnny, JONATHAN! I swear man, that little old lady is going to skip the party if you don't stop." Jared said laughing as the little old lady walking up the drive stopped and stared.

"Let's give her a show! _I'm too sexy fo my shirt; too sexy for my shirt. I'm, too sexy._" Jonathan sang out, making the old lady laugh and walk in.

"Jonny, you scared the little old lady. What was that?" Jared said, yelling the last part as he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"LAINEY! MORGZ! WHASSUP Y'ALL?" Jonathan shouted making Jared jump.

"Hey Jonny! Jared." Morgan and Alaina said simultaneously.

Jared was speechless, he had liked Morgan since he was twelve but he was never allowed to date. And anyway there was no point, his dad would be far too cruel. But as of recently he realized, Morgan wasn't afraid of anything, except for heights and spiders those things terrified her, but not once in her life was she ever scared of a compromised situation, she either got angry or scary calm. That was Morgan, even with all her quirks her loved her._I love her? Yeah, I love her. I think I can tell her now, I'll do it tonight._Tonight Morgan was wearing a silky blue halter top, white shorts that showed off how tan she was, and she was wearing 3 1/2 inch electric blue stilettos. Her hair was in glossy curls that fell down her back and, unlike Alaina, she had her guitar in its case. She skipped to Jared's side.

"Hi." Morgan said, anyone could tell she had something exciting planned.

"Hey, Morgan. What do you have up your sleeve you devious, devious girl?" Jared asked unable to mask the smile that crossed his face just by being around her.

"Smile anymore man and your face is gonna get stuck." Jonathan muttered in Jared's ear, too low for Morgan to hear even with super-hearing, as he walked inside.

"Let's go inside." Morgan suggested grabbing Jared's arm and pulling him inside.

"What's wrong? And don't try to laugh it off, you can't deny it, something is wrong." Nathan asked Alaina. He could tell she was upset by something. It also helped that he already knew about it, but she should tell him on her own.

"I hate it how you know me like that." Then she told him all about how Nolan broke up with her. Nolan said it was because she was keeping secrets. Only one full human her age that wasn't in the family was Jared, but when he has practically lived at your house for six years he was bound to find out sometime. Jon chose that moment to announce karaoke or singing had begun.

"Nathan, my man, I have so kindly signed you up to be first." Jonny said over the microphone. Nathan hesitated at first but then he remembered a song he wrote a little while ago called _Crazy for this Girl_. He thought it couldn't hurt so he headed toward the makeshift stage grabbing his guitar on the way, an acoustic guitar gleaming a midnight black, and quietly asked Jon to play drums.

"Sure man." Jon said under the hum of the people in the room.

Nathan walked towards the microphone. "I wrote this song a while back for a very special person, but I don't think she knows how special she is to me." He said glancing at Alaina. "It's called _Crazy for this Girl."_

_"She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind._

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly,_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And then she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl."_

Nathan cautiously casts a glance at Alaina and she is speechless. He smiles and then sings to her never letting his gaze wander, but her couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

_"She was the one to hold me_

_The night_

_The sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now._

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_As she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure out_

_Im crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl._

_Right now_

_Face to face_

_All my fears,_

_Pushed aside._

_And right now_

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life._

_…..With you._

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me,_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And then she carries on without a doubt._

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_….I'm crazy for this girl."_

When he finished he got a standing ovation. But he wasn't paying any attention to them. His eyes were locked on Alaina, her eyes were on the door; her parents, her real parents had walked in. Nathan sighed, "Alaina I think I'm falling in love with you!" He exclaimed in a whisper that was so quiet only Jonathan heard, and he needed his Kryptonian hearing. Jon stared at Nathan in shock.

"You like my sister?" Jon asked, stunned.

"Yes, but the feelings aren't mutual.

"Meh, you whine. Just be friends first." Morgan said from behind Nathan.

"Gah!" Nathan yelled jumping up.

"Her parents just said 'Happy Birthday' and walked over to talk to my parents. She is still a little sad go talk to her." Morgan said honestly.

Next thing Alaina knew she was hovering above the mansion. She was startled at first.

"Don't worry, I got you." Nathan whispered.

"Haha, yeah, but who has you?" She said laughing nervously.

"Relax, I thought you are going to be able to fly in the very near future?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yeah keyword FUTURE, plus I'm kinda scared of heights."

"Wow, just like your dad, who knows maybe one day you'll be as good as your old man." He said with a smirk.

Jonathan, Jared and Morgan were all sitting at a table. Jonathan promised Morgan not to listen in on Nathan and Alaina, but that was his sister and boy, oh boy was it so tempting.

"Well, this conversation has been sufficiently awkward." Morgan said after five minutes of silence.

"Well what would you like to talk about?" Jared asked curious as to what she talked about.

"Hmm, what to talk about…" Morgan sighed.

"Well what have you been doing lately?" Jonathan asked, inwardly rolling his eyes at his friend, _he likes her and it's so funny when he can't talk around her. It's better than reality TV!_

"Well, I'm pretty much a pro with that archery stuff now. Next my dad is teaching me to shoot a crossbow." Morgan replied.

And while she told them of all her horror stories of the learning Jared was thinking about how that shade of blue made her eyes sparkle. _Sparkle?_Jared thought bitterly,_I just said her eyes sparkled. I've lost it._ He came back to reality when Jon yelled, "Seriously? How cool."

"Boys." Morgan said mournfully.

"Hey now, it is most definitely the girls who are weird." Jon said in a goofy voice.

"I think Eve got it right, 'Boys, I'd turn gay if they weren't so sexy'." Morgan said in all seriousness.

"Who is Eve? And are you serious?" Jonathan asked confused and horrified at the same time.

"Eve is a character in a book series I read. And no, it was a joke." Morgan answered.

"Nice." Jonathan replied. And Morgan shared a look with Jared that said Jon is so strange. They then lapsed back into that awkward silence. Jon listened in to Nathan and Alaina's conversation and laughed as his sister freaked out as Nathan hovered over the mansion with her securely in his arms. He wished his sister would get over that Nolan guy, he was a jerk, though he was _very_protective of his sister, Nathan would be the best choice. He still kicked himself for not realizing who Nolan really was before he broke her heart. That boy was two-faced. Jon shook his head ans smiled as he listened to them hovering in silence and noticed that their heart's were beating in sync. _Man if Alaina knew she'd be so embarrassed_. Morgan heard his laugh and tuned in and smiled. Jon told Jared what was going on so he wasn't left out and Morgan smiled wider when she realized that _finally_ the Nolan "LANA" rollercoaster was coming to an end. Morgan looked up to see them walk in and Nathan had his arm around her, she still looked shocked from the height. She could tell it would be as effortless as breathing when they got together, they were a perfect match. Morgan shot a nervous glance at Jared at the same time he looked at her. They both looked away and Morgan cursed herself as all the way from her toes to her hairline turned red, and Jon let out a laugh.

Meanwhile the future Lois and Clark watched Alaina and Nathan curiosity mixed with happiness.

"They are just like us." Clark said somewhat amused and smiled at Lois.

"Hopefully it won't take them flipping years to figure it out! But, it only took me four." Lois said proud that she figured it out before Clark did.

"You always were an overachiever." He said sarcastically.

"I have to be to carry half-Kryptonian kids. We have seven now by the way." Lois said whispering the last part, hoping her other five wouldn't hear the big announcement.

"I hope they are girls." Clark said.

"I was hoping to have more mini-Clarks." Lois said kissing his cheek.

"Whatever we have I'm sure they will be amazing, just like our other kids." Clark said pulling her in for a close hug. He closed his eyes listening to Lois' heartbeat and two tiny ones, his unborn babies he loved them already. Clark opened his eyes when he heard someone, two someones, walking up behind them. Clark turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Hi." A younger Clark said waving awkwardly. A blonde Lois by his side.

"Well, hello there." The older Clark said a little less than smoothly.

"This is weird for me." The younger Lois began, "Could we talk, older self?" she said with a smirk.

"Sure the older Clark and Lois said.

_This ought to be interesting_. They all thought at once.

"Should I go sing?" Morgan asked both boys.

"I think you should." Jared said quickly, maybe a bit too quickly. She didn't see, he sighed in relief, she was too busy running through song choices in her head .

"I think I'm going to sing _Suicide Birds_." Morgan said finally looking up.

"_Suicide__Birds?_Well isn't that pleasant." Jonny said sarcastically. "Who is it by?"

"It's by Mars Argo and it isn't about suicide." Morgan said rolling her eyes.

"It's a deceiving title." Jon said in his defense.

"When should I sing?" Morgan asked.

"Now. I mean, I would like to hear the song so you should go sing now." Jared answered.

"Alright." She said walking towards the stage. "Hi everybody. I'm going to sing a song I'll say the title afterward so you can understand and don't jump to conclusions." Morgan said the last part while glaring at Jonathan.

_"She was feeling faint when the smoke hit_

_Dizzy with the smell of perfume_

_Hiding from her family that she missed_

_Cold and all alone in her room._

_The bird flew into the window_

_And he heard the same song in our heads_

_I often wonder what it would feel like_

_To be free again_

_Free again_

_We were building courses for horses_

_Make believe with me by your side_

_She grew up a week before I did_

_My mother said that it wasn't right_

_The bird flew into the window_

_And he hear the same song in our heads_

_I often wonder what it would feel like_

_To be free again_

_Free again_

_Memories fade_

_But they bring you back to the good old days,_

_But the good old days will never be the same._

_I sang a song I wrote for you yesterday_

_But you didn't hear it_

_You didn't hear it_

_Anyway_

_Anyway, oh_

_Anyway-ay-ay_

_Anyway, oh_

_Anyway._

_It's just the good._

_It's just the good old days."_

"Okay that was Suicide Birds by Mars Argo, thanks." Morgan said and walked towards the guys.

"That was _really_good Morgan." Jared said somewhat shyly.

"Thanks." Morgan replied blushing slightly.

"So you and Smallville huh?" Younger Lois asked.

"Looking back now, it was always him, always will be. I was so blind." Older Lois said with a smile towards her husband's back where he stood with his younger self. Younger Lois looked at her older self in wonder. Just then both Clark's walked up.

"Hey sweetheart." Older Clark said as he walked up and gave his wife a chaste kiss. They were about to deepen the kiss when younger Lois exclaimes,

"Ugh, too weird! Can you do that when I'm not here please?" Clark and Lois pulled away laughing.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you and your passengers until they are safely unloaded." Clark said sarcastically. Older Lois smiled at her husband while younger Lois was unhappy.

"Another one? Wait, passengers as in plural, meaning twins _again_?" She turned and looked at the Clark from her time. "You mister, are _never_ allowed to touch me."

"Why not? From the looks of it you seem to thoroughly enjoy it." Younger Clark said sending a smile in her direction. All of a sudden they heard Alaina's voice over the microphone.

"Nathan and I are going to sing a song we wrote together. It's called _Stick Around,_ hope you like it. They both started to strum on their guitars, Alaina on her electric and Nathan on his acoustic. And Nathan started.

[Nathan]

_"There you come with your big, green eyes_

_and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized._

_So sure I'm about to fall for you_

_But you don't even try and catch me so I."_

[Alaina]

_"I pick myself up, I pick myself up._

_Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not._

_I'm gonna take my time, but"_

[Both]

_"Don't leave 'cause there's something about me and you._

_You gotta stick around, stick around, around._

_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_

_Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found._

_You gotta stick around"_

[Nathan]

_"Any other guy would fall at your feet_

_They think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me._

_I've always been the kind to think things out._

_And I'm kinds wondering what you're all about._

_So I."_

[Alaina]

_"I make my mind up, I make my mind up._

_But boy, you gotta know that I'm not in a rush._

_I'm a fun girl not a dumb girl so_

_Wait a minute_

[Both]

_"Till I got you figured out._

_You gotta stick around, stick around, around._

_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_

_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._

_You gotta stick around._

_Take a look, take a breath._

_Take a chance on everything I've said._

_Take your heart. And take your time._

_And maybe one day you'll be mine._

_Ohh, maybe one day you'll be mine. (Woah)_

_Yeah!_

_You gotta stick around, stick around, round._

_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_

_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._

_Stick around,stick around, round._

_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_

_Love, baby, real love, love baby we've found_

_You gotta stick around._

_There you come with your big, green eyes and I'm_

_So sure you got me mesmerized._

_Stick around."_

Here are links to the songs

.com/watch?v=EViRjxdFrh4

^^ The song Nathan sang by himself is Crazy for this Girl by Lifehouse

.com/watch?v=HwqJg3OpUqs

^^ The song Morgan sang is Suicide Birds by Mars Argo

.com/watch?v=tLyOhufDet8

^^ The song Nathan and Alaina sang together is Stick Around by Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips


	12. Chapter 8 Part Two

As Nathan and Alaina were being applauded, Alaina notices her mom watching her with a smirk.

"Good job." Nathan whispers in a deep voice as he envelopes Alaina in a hug.

_Why did my stomach drop when he said that?_Alaina wondered. "Thanks, not to shabby yourself." Alaina replied returning the hug. Leaning back and flashing him a smile she notices that he smells really good. _What is this? Oh Lord!_ She thinks as he plants a kiss on her forehead and saunters off. "Oh snap!" She squeaks with a blush. Alaina scans the crowd to see if anyone noticed and she sees Morgan, Jon, and Jared on the floor laughing. When Morgan sees her she fakes a swoon and bursts into another fit of giggles. _She is never gonna let that go_. Alaina thinks sighing inwardly. She looks to her mom and is waved over.

"Yes mom?" Alaina asks sitting down beside Lois.

"Hey babydoll." Lois says pushing Alaina's hair to the side. "I missed you, Supergirl." Lois adds with a smile.

"Missed you too, Momma. You and daddy both. Did you need something?" Alaina asks smiling up at her mom.

Lois can sometimes feel insignificant, but Alaina knows her mom is the best in the world. Being part mom, part big sister makes her the coolest and she loves her kids with her whole heart.

"Nah, just want to say 'Happy Birthday'. So, Happy Birthday!" Lois says with a huge grin.

"Thanks, was that all?"

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Lois questioned abruptly.

"Jonathan." Alaina growled under her breath. On hearing his name Jonathan looked up. When he saw the expression on his sister's face, for a quick moment he feared for his life. Then he remembered why she would be mad and shot her a wink, to which Alaina rolled her eyes at.

"Don't blame him. I asked and he is too much like Clark. Lets face it, the poor kid never stood a chance." Lois says in an attempt to calm her daughter, who had the Lane temper.

"It's not that. I was gonna tell you, but I should have known that with the Queen of Gossip around, my secrets never stand a chance."Alaina said referring to her brother.

"Honey, you and I both know I would have gotten it out of you sooner or later." Lois said in a sugary sweet voice that made Alaina chuckle and roll her eyes. At this, Lois could only smile. "Is it Nolan? Because if it is, do I finally have permission to go Mad Dog Lane on him?" Alaina smiles and nods a 'yes'. Lois leans forward and envelopes her daughter in a hug.

"You know, I told your father this once, before the pink princess married Lex; would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, I would love to be enlightened by my all-knowing mother." Alaina says sarcastically. "Is this when Lana left him for Lex?"

"Yeah." Lois says with a bit of vexation.

"I would love to hear it mom."

Lois smiles. "Sometimes you have to tuck away your feelings until the time is right. Like when you were little and had that piggy bank? Well, it's like that. Stuff your feelings in the piggy bank to save up for a bike you can't quite afford." Lois says quoting herself from years earlier.

"I still can't imagine who my soul mate can be, sometimes I think I'll end up alone because of my abilities." Alaina commented.

Lois smiled, remembering that Clark made a similar comment. "Well, Supergirl, I have to admit. Sixteen is just a tiny bit to early to worry about soul mates, but trust me Prince Charming is out there waiting to woo his Cinderella. Now, after I said the bike thing I told your father-" Lois begins when a deep voice behind her finishes before her.

"By the time you crack open that piggy bank you'll find that all this time you haven't been saving for a bike. You've been saving for a Harley." Clark said embracing Lois in a hug. Lois leaned into his embrace with a sigh thinking that even after all these years his voice sends warmth throughout her body. Alaina watched her parents with a knowing smile.

"Guess Lois was the Harley, huh? Makes me wonder who yours is Metropolis." Nathan said from where he stood behind her chair. Alaina, a bit startled, stands abruptly and turns tripping on the chair in the process. Nathan catches her when her back is halfway to the ground. Their faces end up a few inches from each other close enough for Alaina to feel his breath on her cheek. A slight blush creeps on both of their faces.

"Nice catch, Gotham." Alaina says breathlessly. They suddenly become aware of their awkward situation due to the whistles and laughter behind them. Nathan sets Alaina on her feet and after a small smile that makes her heart skip a beat he walks away.

Clark and Lois watched their daughter and couldn't suppress their smiles.

"Remember when we used to do that?" Clark asked Lois knowingly.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Alaina said coming out of her shock.

"When we first realized we were attracted to each other, awkward moments like that were frequent." Lois said laughing.

Alaina thought for a second and then it clicked. "I'm not falling for Gotham, okay? I'd have to be crazy to fall for Batboy." Alaina said defensively. "Can't you see he just likes to drive me crazy?"

Lois and Clark shot each other a look. Lois remembered something Jimmy had told her before he and Chloe's wedding. _I'm gonna thank Jimmy for this later._ Lois thought to herself.

"Flirtation 101 mini-Lane, that's what a guy does when he's into a girl." Lois said.

"Please, that bumbling tadpole is not _my_ Prince Charming." Alaina said sarcastically, hoping to prove her point.

"Well, maybe you need to jump his lily pad and plant one on him." Lois said and she saw Alaina gearing up to disagree so she added, "Hey, Nathan and Alaina would be great together. I feel it in my gut." Lois said sincerely She liked Nathan, he was a good kid, and they acted so much like Clark and herself that is was ridiculous. She could only hope her daughter found somebody to love and loved her as much as her parents did.

"Well, hmm … Maybe you should take some ex-lax and get over it!" Alaina said heatedly. Lois and Clark's eyes met and they couldn't contain their laughter.

"What?"Alaina said confused and wondered what was so funny.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Jimmy told me that before he and Aunt Chloe got married and I said everything you just said." Lois said claiming victory.

"Please, me and Batty" It's like a cat and a dog being friends, pickles and ice cream, …. hot fudge and halibut!" Alaina tried desperately but soon saw her parents smiles.

"What now?" Alaina said annoyed with this game.

"That's what I used to call our compatibility." Lois said.

"I call hot fudge!" Alaina said and after getting a look from Lois and Clark added. "Not that I'm acknowledging our chemistry." She said nonchalantly.

"At least you acknowledge it, even if it is indirectly." Clark mumbled, earning an almost punch in the shoulder from Lois. He caught her fist mid swing and they stared intently at each other before Clark murmured, "Care to say anything, Ms. Lane?"

"So hot." She said breathlessly.

"Please tell me Nathan and I won't end up doing this everyday."

"So, you actually believe that you will end up together?" Clark asked bemused.

"No … That's not what I … Ugh! Never mind." Alaina said sighing in frustration. She got up and walked away tired of the back and forth about Nathan. _Just friends!_ she yelled in her head.

"Don't make him wait too long honey, make sure it's what you really want before you settle into the just friends category." Lois said to her daughter's retreating figure, practically reading her daughter's mind. Alaina signaled a thumbs up without turning around.

"Mother knows best." Lois muttered leaning back against Clark's chest. Clark's arms simultaneously snaked around her waist and he asked, "How long do you bet they dance around each other?"

Lois contemplated this for a moment, "I bet no more than a year because they are already acting so awkward around each other and they have so many unplanned "occurrences" so a year at the most, six months at least though."

"I think it's anywhere between a week to six months." Clark said honestly.

Meanwhile, Alaina was standing around waiting for … she didn't know. A slow song started to play and she noticed Jared had finally worked up enough courage to ask Morgan to dance. They deserved to be happy and they had the same sense of humor. As she looked around at the happy couples she could just picture Nathan and herself out there with them. She thought of his one dimpled smile, his gorgeous blue eyes, his curly black hair, everything about him really. She realized that she was scanning the crowd for his face. _I can hear it now. Morgan will say just friends my ass and then I'll try desperately to change the subject and then I'll ask about … Jared. Bring it on Morgan, I am PREPARED. _All at once she realized that one thing her parents had told her was true. She did have feelings for one of her best friends. The feelings she felt after the song and her fall were finally clear. She remembered her heart racing and a warmth had surrounded her. She remembered the look on his face when he caught her and she was sure his expression mirrored her own. By the time she found him and their eyes had met, she felt a little on the woozy side.

"My feet are killing me, I should have worn these boots in before wearing 'em. I'm just gonna…" But she didn't finish because as she was walking by him he had grabbed her hand and was now slowly pulling her towards him. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he just smiled.

It was then she realized what song was playing. A smile danced on her lips as Everything by Lifehouse poured out of the speakers. She felt Nathan place his hand on her waist and while her mind was screaming _stop! do you want to lose him as a friend?_ her arms acted on their own and encircled his neck. She got pulled towards the dance floor and they swayed awkwardly making an effort to look everywhere but each other. Jonathan noticed this and deliberately walked by bumping Alaina into Nathan's chest. Alaina and Nathan shared a look and suddenly it was as if no one else was in the room. Nathan gently cupped her cheek and they began leaning towards each other. Their lips were a mere inch apart when someone cleared their throat beside them. They both reluctantly separated and turned towards the person who interrupted their moment and saw it was the very person they both had hoped to avoid for as long as humanly possible. Which of course would cause her mom to laugh and point out that they were both only half human; because to Lois, that was hilarious. Nolan Wyatt stood there looking at Alaina expectantly.

"Hey babe, we need to talk." Nolan said trying to make use of his smile that made every girl melt.

"What's there to talk about, y'all are done." Nathan said sounding beyond annoyed and angry. "Oh, and don't call her babe. You don't own here." he added a little less than smoothly.

Nolan ignored Nathan completely and continued, "I realized that I was stupid for letting you go and I love you, please take me back."

Alaina was about to answer when Morgan walked up behind Nolan and said, "So, little Miss Cheerleader turn you down?" while biting into an apple making Nolan physically jump and he turned to look at her with a guilty/shocked face. "Shocked? Yeah, I suppose I would be too. But, Miss Cheerleader has a big mouth. Personally, I think I could kick your ass over the Great Wall of China, but that's purely speculation. No matter. You want to get back together with her? By all means, do so. But make sure when you shovel the bull no one else knows." Morgan said with her signature 100-watt smile that she gave when she was beyond pissed off.

Nolan gulped audibly as Morgan sauntered off humming Never Gonna Happen by Lily Allen shooting Nathan a stealthy smile and thumbs up.

"Nolan, is that true?" Alaina asked, of course she already knew it was true but she was finding it difficult not to guffaw at her silly friend and needed time to collect her thoughts.

"What, the cheerleader thing?" Nolan asked and Alaina nodded with a no-duh expression. "Okay it's true but I still love you and I just have to have you back." Nolan said with a poor attempt at sincerity. "So, what do you say?"

Nathan knew what was coming, it happened every time Nolan threw around the three words _I love you_, Alaina would say yes and Nolan would kiss her. This would cause Nathan's stomach churn and jealousy flare in his chest. Nathan was mentally preparing himself for another blow to his heart when he gained the surprise that made his day.

"No, sorry Nolan but it's never gonna happen again, don't you see? We never fit right. We're not two halves of a whole like we should be. We're two halves of two completely different puzzles and we have been trying to fit together, but no matter how much we fight it, we just don't work." Alaina replied.

Nolan looked shocked, then tightened his resolve. "See how many guys want a little hick like you, because when you come crawling back, I won't be there." Nolan said with venom.

Alaina only smiled, "Good don't waste your time, don't hold your breath because I won't be."

Nolan muttered a few choice words about her and Nathan was getting ready hit lights out on this yahoo, when Alaina spoke up and with fervor in her voice she said, "On second thought, you go ahead on hold your breath Nolan Wyatt. I don't need to listen to you spout platitudes. Goodbye Nolan, I won't be seeing you."

With that Jonathan, Nathan, and Jared stepped in between Alaina and Nolan. And Morgan stood off to the side watching every move Nolan made. If he was going to talk about her best friend she was gonna make sure Pretty Boy, had a limp.

Jonathan said in a menacing tone, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"No, I don't think so." Nolan shot back.

"Well, technically you're trespassing on private property owned by a billionaire, now, were I you, I'd get the hell out of here."Oliver said walking up trying to prevent a fight, knowing his daughter would most likely throw the first punch and the last one for that matter.

"Well I'm not you so I think I'll do what I feel is best." Nolan said arrogantly.

"I could technically have you arrested, but that would be a little much for someone of my class, don't you think?" Bruce said matching the boys haughty tone.

As Nolan was about to refuse yet again, the older Clark said, "Nolan, leave before I throw you out. In case you forgot, that's my daughter. You talk about no girl like that every again, now leave."

Nolan rolled his eyes and walked out while Morgan called out, "Bye now! Don't let the door hit your ugly as- arrogant self on the walk out." She changed her words at the end after earning a glare from her father. Jonathan wished he could use his heat vision as he watched Nolan's figure leave the room.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass and forgot to die?" A younger Lois muttered after he left, earning a few snickers from the group

"Okay, everyone meet me in the back." Alaina said, sounding focused and trying desperately to ignore the younger version of her mother.

Five minutes later, Jonathan, Alaina, Nathan, Morgan, Jared, and both Lois and Clark's were crowded around a table at the back of the large room.

Alaina stood up and called for everyone's attention. "As you all know, past Lois and Clark are from 2006, we need to know three things. One, why there are here. Two, how do we solve the reason they got sent here. And three, how do we send them back? Now I'm thinking we go see grandpa Jor-El and see if he knows anything." She said trying to make the others see her point.

"I agree, if anyone would know, it'd be Jor-El." Nathan said flashing Alaina a blush inducing smile.

Alaina continued, "But I think only one of us who is either all or part Kryptonian should speak for safety's sake."

"I think Alaina should speak, I mean, he does have a soft spot for her since she is his first granddaughter." her dad said. There were murmurs of agreement and within five minutes they were all suited up in their disguises. Clark, of course, in his iconic Superman suit. Nathan was in a blue version of his fathers Batman suit. Alaina was wearing something similar to Supergirl's but with gold coloring instead of blue. Jonathan wore a suit exactly like that of his father but it was black instead of blue. Morgan was wearing a suit, made to look like her mother's but with a hood. To top it off, Morgan had a mask with a bow and arrow. Over her should was a sheath of arrows and the suit was primarily red with green on the symbol, which had a green bow and arrow on top of the family crest. As everyone was putting the finishing touches on their looks, Jonathan looked up and asked Jared what was on his face.

"A mask." was Jared's response.

"Where did you get it?" Jonathan asked curious, his friend didn't have a power and wasn't quite sure he was ready to be a superhero. Sure he was just as good as Nathan at Mixed Martial Arts, and he was an amazing street fighter and could his own practically anywhere. Jared was nervous that if people counted on him, he would let them down. Thinking about it now, Jared realized he didn't need a mask right now. He could ask Oliver for a full suit and would have it in one business day. He realized now that the mask was probably a bit weird.

"The store." was Jared's grudging response.

"What store? I have seen that somewhere before." Jonathan said walking towards Jared to get a closer look.

"Costume place." Jared muttered, eyes down.

"What costume is it from?" Nathan asked, also walking forward.

"Uhm.. Zorro?" He answered like it was a question. He winced as the name came out. _Yep, it's official. I'm a freak. Jared Collins. Hear the name and scoff at his idiocy._ He thought bitterly.

"Zorro?" Jonny asked muffling laughter.

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Jonathan Kent, if you don't shut your face I'll shut it for you." Morgan said, noticing how awkward Jared looked.

"Yes ma'am." Jonathan saluted.

"Okay now that, that is over. Who needs a ride?" Older Clark asked. his wife Lois immediately shot into his arms.

Nathan looked at Alaina, "You need one?"

Alaina laughed, "I think I can superspeed there faster than you can fly."

"We'll see about that, Metropolis!" Nathan shouted as he took off.

"Oh it is _so_ on, Gotham. See you when you get there, Batboy, because I will be bored by the time you do!" and with that she sped away.

Lois and Clark smile at each other, then asked, "anyone else need one?"

Morgan and Jared both said, "I do," then looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry man, I'm carrying Morgan cause that is definitely not how I roll. Carrying guys? I'll pass." Jon said picking up Morgan and taking off.

"Hop on my back Jared, younger me, carry Lois please." And with that he took off leaving past Lois and Clark to an awkward silence.

"So, um … ready?" Clark asked.

Lois hopped into his arms exactly like her future self and said, "I swear Smallville, you're just using this for your own benefit." Clark was about to deny it, but he realized that there was just no use in arguing with a Lane, they were a rare breed and argument would only result in a verbal battle afterwards. He let it go and took her to the Fortress. When they arrived Alaina and Nathan were going back and forth, as usual.

"I beat you!" Alaina crowed triumphantly.

"By a second because I let you, sweetheart." Nathan said realizing a bit too late what he said.

"Excuse me? Let me win? I think not!" Alaina bellowed ignoring the nickname.

"Oh sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Metropolis." Nathan said smugly.

"Y'all, focus on the mission for Rao's sake! What? I've been studying up on my Kryptonian." Morgan yelled causing the ground to shake and Nathan and Alaina fall into each other.

_"Granddaughter."_

"Yes Grandfather?" Alaina asked.

_"Have you come to complete your training?"_

"No, Jor-El, I've come to you for answers. Something strange has happened that could corrupt the timeline."

_"Someone has sent my son here with his soul mate so they are not killed, by one who would take the earth for himself. My son knows this person in that time very well."_

"Lex." Alaina spat out. She began to see red.

_"He does not work alone. He works with one whom Batman is familiar with."_

"Who?" Nathan asks grabbing Alaina's arms as she shakes with rage.

_"His greatest enemy."_

"Joker." Alaina and Nathan say in unison. Alaina continues to shake as Nathan tries to calm her.

"Alaina, sweetheart, look at me." He says soothingly.

Alaina forces out, "I-I ca-can't control m-my heat vision."

"Oh if looks could kill." Jonathan said trying to lighten the mood and get Alaina to laugh so she is distracted from her rage and can calm down.

"Oh wait, hers can!"Jared said laughing and fist bumping Jonathan.

"Not funny guys." Alaina practically snarls.

"Alaina, look somewhere that you can't hurt anyone. You won't be able to hold on much longer" Morgan says in a firm voice.

With that Alaina looked up at opened her eyes, sending fire towards the sky. "Ah, much better." she sighed.

Suddenly there was crack as the fire reached a pillar of ice, sending a chunk downwards. Older Clark flew and caught the ice, that was due to land on Alaina and Nathan, and landed with it and placed it on the floor.

"How do we stop Lex and Joker." Alaina asks.

_"That is for you to figure out. This is a key point in your life, this will fulfill part of your destiny as a protector in this world, Alaina. It is your destiny to be the opposing force of Lex Luthor when it is time for your father to put away his suit."_

"No pressure, right?" Alaina squeaked.

"We are all her to help you, Squirt." Alaina's mom said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alaina took a deep breath and stood up straighter. "No worries, we're not on the best terms since he and Joker kidnapped and tortured me." Alaina said touching the scar on her forehead briefly and she missed the look of sheer pain on her father's face as he remembered that day.

"How?" Younger Clark asked curiously, gauging his older self's reactions. The reaction was his eyes snapping shut and a shudder ripping through his spine.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Alaina replies and then turning to Nathan asks, "Is that ride still available?"

Nathan smiled then got a wicked glint in his eye. "If you kiss my cheek." Nathan said slyly.

Alaina froze contemplating her next move. "I'll pass," she said launching herself into his arms. He rolled his eyes while everyone laughed and they all headed home.


End file.
